La vida después de los juegos
by mrs-kryss
Summary: Demasiado tarde se dieron cuenta de que no había servido de nada honrar a su Distrito. Universo Alternativo en el que no gana Katniss ni Peeta. EDITADO: No se cambió al principio. Espero que ahora lo haya hecho. Volver a leer, por favor.


**No soy Susanne Collins, todo esto le pertenece y tal... y escribo por pura diversión :) **

La vida después de los juegos

_Magulladuras por todo su cuerpo. Rasguños bañados en sangre. Una mirada. Un cuchillo y una espada en los cuellos de sus dueños._

— _A la cuenta de tres._

_A lo mejor estaban equivocados, a lo mejor no necesitaban un ganador. Ya el año que viene lo cambiarían, harían algo espectacular y todo el mundo olvidaría que en los 74º juegos del hambre no había habido un ganador._

— _Uno._

_Presionaron, se siguieron mirando a los ojos._

— _Dos._

_Esto era lo que les quedaba, ya habían honrado a su Distrito, ya no les hacían falta, ¿verdad?_

— _Tres._

_La regla no cambió y los dos murieron._

Ella se despertó, abrumada, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Clove tenía demasiada calor bajo las finas mantas de la cama. Se destapó aún con los ojos cerrados. Comenzó a hiperventilar.

_Estamos a salvo, estamos a salvo_.

Entreabrió los ojos con cuidado, pero no había ninguna luz que pudiera cegarla, ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que la noche había entrado en el Distrito dos.

Salió de la cama sigilosa, como un gato que hace el mismo recorrido cada noche.

Las casas de Clove siempre habían sido grandes, pero las casas en la Aldea de los Vencedores eran enormes, enormes para una sola persona. Su padre había decidido vivir con su hermano en vez de con ella. Su hermano, Noz, había ganado los juegos dos años antes.

No intentó tapar su cuerpo con una bata cuando salió al exterior. El viento frío chocó contra su blanca piel y su pelo se revolvió en su cara. No hizo ningún esfuerzo por apartarlo, simplemente te colocó de cara a él y comenzó a andar. Estaba descalza, pero no se preocupaba. Todo estaba demasiado limpio allí. Era imposible que hubiera ningún cristal que pudiera entrometerse en su camino.

Entró por la puerta trasera de una casa que era exactamente igual a la suya. Se dirigió a las escaleras.

Un espejo. Su reflejo la miró. Estaba muerta. _¡Estás muerta de todas formas! _Miró a sus espaldas y se dio cuenta que la voz había sonado en su cabeza. Que seguiría sonando en su cabeza para siempre.

Se levantó el camisón y aunque sabía que no había nada, acarició la cicatriz invisible que debería haber quedado de una espada, el Capitolio había hecho un gran trabajo. Se estremeció. _Estamos a salvo. _Subió por las escaleras, arrastrando el brazo derecho por la barandilla.

Se paró en frente de la habitación. No quería, pero necesitaba entrar. Necesitaba tumbarse al lado de alguien. Que le acariciaran el pelo y que le recordaran que estaba bien.

Abrió la puerta y una voz le dijo que se acercara. No había podido dormir, no había podido. ¿Sería ella así con los años? Trataría de salvar a esos niños engreídos que harían los mismos, e incluso más, fallos que ella. Todo justificando por honrar a un Distrito. Clove se había dado cuenta de que eso no había servido para nada. Su padre no se había acercado a ella, había seguido al lado de su hermano mayor. Si, él había ganado los juegos antes, pero debería tener la consideración de ir a visitarla al menos una vez a la semana. No una vez al mes.

Aunque ahora comprendía mejor a su hermano. A pesar de que habían pasado dos años las secuelas de los juegos le acompañaban hasta el presente. ¿Qué había hecho su Distrito por él después de honrarle? Nada.

Y eso era lo que ella pensaba darle a todo el mundo del Capitolio en la Gira de la Victoria: Nada. Les recordaría a todos cómo llego Cato con ella a la final. Les haría ver que todas las muertes habían sido innecesarias. Les haría ver cómo dentro de cada uno de ellos todavía estaban vivos todos. ¿Cuánto tiempo le había llevado darse cuenta de no servía para nada honrar a su Distrito?

Se acostó a su lado, todo era un poco más cálido en presencia de alguien. Le comenzó a tocar el pelo. Nyara, su mentora, había terminado por ser muy comprensiva con ella.

— Ya estás a salvo.

Le recordó.

— ¿Y él?

— Si hubiera querido matarte, lo hubiera hecho.

Clove cerró los ojos y lo volvió a revivir. Era una lucha a muerte entre dos profesionales. ¿Había espectáculo mejor para el Capitolio? De repente los pelos se le pusieron de punta cuando recordó cómo él había intentado acertar con su espada en su barriga. La enfureció, para eso le había servido. En tres segundos un cuchillo había acabado en la garganta de Cato. _Había otras formas_, se recordó, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cato se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre.

_Estoy muerta de todas formas_, se dijo. Ella sabía que era verdad, porque él se lo había dicho, una de sus pocas frases antes de morir. Porque estaban muertos, porque los dos querían haber vivido después de los juegos y no se dieron cuenta hasta ese preciso momento que su vida había ya terminado. Que su vida nunca podría continuar con la culpabilidad de haber matado al otro. Por eso Cato se dejó matar, porque sabía que él no habría podido soportarlo. Y Clove... ¿Podrá Clove soportarlo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola! Si, sé que dije que ya no escribiría más Clato, pero Alison DiLaurentis 18 hizo un pedido en el foro Hasta el final de la pradera y no pude resistirme. Este es el resultado de una hora tecleando. He de decir que no tengo Beta y que tampoco lo he repasado mucho, así que siento si hay algo incomprensible.

En realidad no creo que pueda dejar de escribir Clato.

Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que me apoyan para seguir escribiendo.


End file.
